


Maraas Kata

by BlueTeaParty



Series: Dangerous Thing [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bas-Saarebas, Bondage, Brainwashing, Collars, M/M, Making up Qunlat and Qunari culture, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qunari Culture and Customs, Saarebas, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: "Maraas kata" - nothing is ended.Dorian has been trained as an obedient saarebas. It's been three years but the Iron Bull and the Inquistor never gave up on him. Can they break the hold the Qun has on Dorian's mind?Non-con/rape tag for dubious consent due to brainwashing.





	1. Three years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Dorian's life under the Qun. Ignorance is bliss?

The day was finished. Dorian breathed heavily through his nose, his lips securely sewed together as usual. His Karataam had just finished engaging with Tal Vashoth. Staff had twirled as he obeyed Arvaarad’s commands, his magic dancing across the battlefield. Fire and lightning had made short work of the Qun’s enemies. 

They were to return to camp now, the information they had been seeking was gathered by the rogues in the party.

Upon reaching the camp, his staff was taken by another member of their Karataam. Dorian gracefully knelt at his Arvaarads side, the feel of the man’s leg a comfort. Around them, Qunari were fulfilling their roles dutifully. Dorian’s mask was removed and Arvaarad unbound the stiches piercing Dorian’s lips. Submitting passively to his hands being bound behind his back, the runed cuffs ensuring his circulation. When not engaged in anticipated combat, this was their normal position.  
He sighed happily as the heavy _shok-rethsaar_ was lifted from his shoulders. As always, the _rethsaar_ remained. Saarebas would never be without the inhibition collar. Dorian found the ever-present collar wrapped around his throat a comfort. He was not a danger to anyone with its company. A click, and the leash was attached, Arvaarad’s mind brushing against his own. Peace, Arvaarad was pleased with him.

Led to the baths, Arvaarad stripped Dorian of his armour. It was easy to remove, designed that way for his bound hands. Dorian purred as the day’s sweat and blood was cleaned off him. He enjoyed the feel of Arvaarad’s hands. Groaning slightly, he could feel himself harden. He choked on a plea for Arvaarad to touch him. He was not to speak outside where others could hear his voice. Arvaarad smiled, pleased and his approval was felt in Dorian’s mind. Dorian panted, knowing his obedience would be rewarded later. Arvaarad was efficient in his cleaning and soon the physical reminders of the day were washed clean.

Once clean, he was dried and a loincloth was secured around his genitals, Arvaarad guided him to his knees and a lather was spread into his face. Efficiently Arvaarad shaved Dorian’s face and then small metal studs were placed into the holes the stitches left behind, holding the holes open. He knew he was not to speak here but he was grateful for the presence and reminder of the studs. Arvaarad then inspected Dorian’s hair. Over the three years it had gradually grown longer and Arvaarad had styled it into dreadlocks. Seemingly satisfied with the inspection Arvaarad tugged lightly on the leash, bidding Dorian to stand.

Arvaarad led them to the fire and sat with the other Qunari surrounding it. Kneeling gracefully on the provided blanket, Dorian shivered and waited patiently for Arvaarad to feed him. Vaguely listening in to the surrounding Qunari, he found himself shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Eyes closing, he drifted into a calm trance as Arvaarad had taught him. _Annan essam qun._

His mind drifted peacefully, until he found himself surfacing to the other Qunari laughing at some unheard joke. Dorian purred as Arvaarads hand patted the top of his head, control cuff and leash glinting. Even here, Arvaarad kept him bound and safe.  
Food was given to Dorian. Small, manageable chunks. Docilely, he ate out of Arvaarads hand. He listened as Arvaarad talked softly to the other qunari around the fire. The Karataam had two current goals; hunt down Tal Vashoth and intercept Inquisition forces. Soon they would be south enough to start expecting Inquisition.

“Come Saarabas. It is time for sleep.” Arvaarad stood and helped Dorian to his feet. Dociely following, Dorian looked forward to sleeping in his cot. Today had been tiring and a drain on his mana. 

In the tent, Arvaarad disconnected the cuff and Dorian sunk to his knees. He smiled at Saarebas’ obedience and placed the leash’s control cuff on the post that was provided.

“You must milk a beast, Saarebas, lest it grow surly.”

“Yes Arvaarad,” Dorian whispered. His cock twitched its interest at Avaarad’s words. Patiently, he watched Arvaarad as he gathered some items from a nearby bag. His hands twitched against their magical bindings. Arvaarad returned and gently pressed his fingers against Dorian’s chin, lifting his face to gently look at him. Smiling, his arm gently pressed Dorian’s face to the floor. Dorian shuddered, his arse rising. Arvaarad’s now lubed finger encircled his entrance, lightly pressing. Dorian gasped and tried to thrust against the finger, wishing it to impale him. He didn’t have to wait long. The invading finger was soon joined by another and Dorian moaned as the two fingers thrust inside him, opening him. He whined when they left but moaned deeply when they returned with a third. Arvaarad thrust his fingers inside and stretched his opening proficiently. Once Arvaarad deemed him ready, his fingers were removed. Dorian panted, knowing what was the come next. He groaned intensely as he was rewarded with a dildo pressing inside of him. It was curved deliciously and hit his prostate efficiently and repeatedly. The assault on his prostate ensured his orgasm and Dorian shuddered as his seed was milked from him. Arvaarad temporily left the dildo inside him, stretching him deliciously and cleaned him up. He sighed when he was clean and the dildo was removed.

Arvaarad helped his boneless body to his cot. Sleepily, Dorian snuggled into the rug upon his cot, sighing happily as Arvaarad placed a blanket on top. 

“Your Arvaarad cares for you Saarebas. Sleep well, tomorrow we expect Inquisition forces.” Arvaarad’s hand cupped Dorian’s face and Dorian leant into it, enjoying the touch.

Obeying, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://au.pinterest.com/pin/386465211757720124/ ;how I see Dorian’s dreads, except black hair of course
> 
> “You must milk a beast, Saarebas, lest it grow surly." ; this line was inspired by another DA:I fanfic. I'll link it when I find it again!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Rethsaar_ – “Protect from danger” The name of the Inhibition collar, it protects everyone from the danger that a Saarebas represents. It is never removed.  
> **  
>  _Shok-rethsaar_ – “war, protect from danger” the heavy Control Collar that a Saarebas wears into battle. Allows the Arvaard to direct the Saarebas from a distance without the leash.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan Trevelyan is invited to negotiate with high ranking members of the Triumvirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a while to envision this chapter and it's changed several times. No smut in this chapter.
> 
> Qunlat translations at the end of the chapter. All information taken from the DragonAge Wiki.
> 
>  
> 
> **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Soul_Canto  
> **  
>  http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Viddasala

It had been three years. Three years of tracking various Qunari, three years of sending agents to infiltrate and three years of barely any success. Aedan Trevelyan, famed Inquisitor had spent much of this time tracking down one of his closest friends, the Tevinter Altus known as Dorian Pavus. Aided by members of the Inquisition’s Inner Circle, Aedan sought to release his friend.

The Iron Bull, Dorian’s lover assisted. However the Qunari _Ben-Hassrath_ had proved all too good at spotting the infiltrating Inquisition agents. Most of the spies had been sent back with patronising remarks but worryingly, a few that had been admitted had never reported back to Leliana. She considered them a lost cause. Aedan hoped to retrieve them as he hoped to retrieve Dorian.

Finally, with the combined efforts of Josephine and Leliana, an accord had been reached at last; an invitation from high-ranking members of the Triumvirate had agreed to meet the Inquisitor in one of their forward camps. A negotiation tent, a _kaaras_ in Qunlat, had been formed and Trevelyan was to attend.

Quickly, The Iron Bull and Josephine both, schooled Aedan in Qunari customs. The negotiations must succeed.

\---

Upon arriving at the Qunari forward camp, Aedan was invited into the large ceremonial tent within the Qunari compound. He found himself glad that he had The Iron Bull in the secondary back-up team, waiting outside the compound in case of emergency. Cassandra, Cole and Blackwall were to wait outside the tent itself. They weren’t happy about it but Aedan had to have this negotiation go exactly right.

The Inquisitor removed his twin daggers and armour, standing only in his gambeson, leather breeches and boots. Nodding to his companions, he entered the sizeable tent, going over the Welcome Ritual procedures in his head. He prayed to the Maker that he did everything right, otherwise these negotiations would sour before they even started.

Aedan was surprised at the heat within the tent. Standing within the tent were three Qunari, two females and one male. Their horns were impressive, curling racks adorned with small metal chains. A small elf poured hot water over the steaming rocks, creating more steam within the tent. When the steam had risen, she sat once more to the side. Aedan vaguely wondered at her role; was she a servant or slave?

He gratefully remembered what The Iron Bull had briefed him on and bowed silently. The three Qunari silently bowed in reciprocation. One silently gestured towards a steaming bowl that the elf was holding. Aedan walked over and washed his face and hands. He looked back towards the Qunari and was pleased to see them welcoming him to a bench within the inner circle of the tent. Two of the Qunari sat, with the elder one beginning to brew the tea. Aedan knew that he was to be silent until the welcome ritual was completed.

It was clear that her actions were part of the ritual, she carefully cleaned each utensil and the singular bowl in a precise order. Turning to the elf a click of her fingers, summoned a steaming bowl of water. The bowl was exquisitely decorated and the elf placed it in the middle of table and then sat silently. The only sound was the jingle of the chains in the Qunari’s horns. Aedan watched in fascination as the red tea leaves were precisely heaped into the steaming water. The Qunari bowed to each of them and picked up the steaming bowl. Carefully tipping the tea into a strainer held over the secondary bowl, the red steaming liquid poured down. The Qunari carefully picked up the bowl and took a sip. She passed it to each of them in turn. Aedan carefully sipped the offered brew, it tasted surprisingly pleasant, almost earthy but slightly sweet. The Qunari placed the bowl on the table and then sat with her fellows.

“Welcome. You are the _Bas_ who is known as the Inquisitor yes?” the female in the middle asked. “I am Viddasala. Beside me are Besrathari,” she gestured the other female, “and Kithshok,” she gestured to the elder male that sat on her other side. She spoke with clear articulation and authority.

“I am Aedan Trevelyan. I thank for you for inviting me into your _kaaras_. _Ataas shokra_.” Aedan desperately hoped he hadn’t buggered up his pronunciations.

“ _Fazha thrin_ ,” Viddasala addressed the elven women. She bowed and exited the tent. 

Viddasala turned back to Aedan and smiled, “ _Anaan esaam Qun_ Inquisitor. I welcome you to my _kaaras_. Tell me, what is your purpose today?”

“I seek a member of the Inquisition that was taken by Qunari forces three years ago. I wish for him to be returned to us.”

“A member of your Inquisition?” enquired Besrathari.

“Yes, he is a powerful mage. He was lost to us during our pursuit of Fen’harel,” stated Aedan. He saw no reason to play Orlesian with the qunari; they wouldn’t appreciate it and would be insulted. He couldn’t afford that.

“What _Saarebas_ are you talking about?” Viddasala demanded, her horn chains chiming. 

“And you think you are a worthy _Basvaarad_?” Besrathari asked.

Aedan practically growled, “You know exactly who I am talking about! He was my friend, Dorian Pavus of Skyhold.” He ignored the question that Besrathari asked.

“Dorian Pavus is no more, _imekari,_ , “rasped Kithshok, “but I know the shokaarebas that you speak of.”

Viddasala looked at Kithshok in obvious surprise, before schooling her features.

“The Shokaarebas that you speak of is the one designated S41-657. I will send for a messenger to retrieve the Arvaarad responsible for Shokaarebas that you speak of,” Kithshok murmured. Besrathari stood and bowed to the Inquisitor, leaving the tent.  
Aedan turned to Viddasala and Kithshok frowning, “Shokaarebas? I’m sorry, but I’m not familiar with that term.”

Viddasala smiled, “No bas, you would not be familiar. Outsiders generally refer to our Saarebas with one name. There are many uses for Saarebas however, and those names reflect the role of that Saarebas.”

“Shokaarebas, saarebas that have been trained for war Inquisitor,” huffed Kithshok. “In the same way that _Viddaarebas_ are used for healing. A saarebas has one role in its life; to fulfil whatever purpose the Qun has need of. S41-657 was already trained in the art of war, therefore its purpose was clear.” The speech seemed to have tired Kithshok and he coughed heavily.

Aedan bit his tongue and mulled over the information in his head. That explained why the scouts were able to find Dorian; he was practically on the front lines. He waited in silence for Besrathari to return, it seemed the safest option.

Viddasala seemed uneasy now and spoke to Kithshok in Qunlat. He replied curtly and she stilled. It was not long before Besrathari returned.

“Arvaarad will be here soon with S41-657.”

Aedan felt himself becoming anxious. It was three years since he had seen Dorian. Three years of planning for it to come to this. He desperately hoped that he would be able to finally rescue the mage and at the same time, he found himself hoping that the man was still himself. Aedan knew it was a small hope; three years in the hands of the enemy would be tough for anyone to survive. 

The silence seemed to stretch before a jingle of a bell broke it. _Teth!_ barked Viddasala.

Aedan looked over. An imposing Qunari entered the tent, his horns straight behind him. He was free of adornments except for a silver bracelet. The Qunari bowed, then stood and waited for instructions, Aedan looked at the bracelet, it had a finely woven chain hanging off it, the chain trailing behind him.

Kithshok gestured for Qunari to sit. Aedan choked off a gasp as a person behind the Qunari came into view. Fuck, it had to be Dorian! But the man looked little like the one that Aedan had called his friend. The man wore a silver runed collar that was connected by the chain to the Arvaarad’s wrist. Looking at the clean-shaven face, he winced at the bound mouth, with the lips sown together. Aedan assumed that his hands were bound behind him. He wore simple pants and his bare chest showed off his arcane tattoos. It was through the tattoos that Aedan knew him to be Dorian. 

“ _Ataas shokra_ Inquisitor,” rumbled Arvaarad. He tugged lightly on the chain and Dorian gracefully knelt to his knees beside Arvaarad. The long dreads framed his face and only seemed to highlight how different this man was from the Dorian he knew.  
Aedan tried to break from his shock at seeing Dorian once more, and struggled to speak. His heart pounding, he rasped out a greeting. His eyes were glued on his friend, who knelt docilely by Arvaarad’s feet. From what Bull had told him, it was customary for a saarebas to kneel, symbolic of their sacrifice of self for the Qun. Suddenly he was _really_ glad that Bull was not with him. That sight would have been enough for Bull to enter one of his reaver rages.

Pulling his eyes away from Dorian, he spoke to directly to Viddasala, “What can we trade, that will make you release him to us?”

“Trade _bas_? No, there can be no trade,” Viddasala stated.

“Shokaarebas has been trained precisely in its purpose to the Qun. You seek to rehabilitate a shokaarebas? No, it is impossible,” gasped Kithshok. “A shokaarebas has been moulded precisely to fit the needs of the army. It’s training is absolute.”  
“Do not misunderstand _bas_. Your friend is longer and has given themselves wholly to the Qun. They have found their purpose,” Besrathari stated.

Aedan found himself growing angry and had to take a few breaths before speaking. “That’s it then?! Why agree to meet with us in the first place?”

“ _Kost_ Inquisitor. Peace. Our intention is for you to abandon your needless quest. Shokaarebas has no need of you. Look upon Shokaarebas Inquisitor. Does it look in need of rescue?”

Arvaarad placed his hand on Dorian’s head and Aedan watched Dorian close his eyes, and lean into the touch. Arvaarad looked at Aedan and spoke slowly, with great care, “Inquisitor, Shokaarebas is at peace. They are no _Viddath-bas_ no mindless tool under the Qun. They are _Taltaashath_ ; they know the peace that comes with fulfilling one’s purpose Inquisitor.”

Aedan found himself speechless. He knew that negotiation had been a far-flung option but to have it fail so absolutely with Dorian right in front of him was something that had not quite occurred to him.

\---

Dorian knelt peacefully at Arvaarad’s feet. Arvaarad sent soothing emotions through their link as he could tell that Dorian was anxious at being within the _kaaras_. It was not a place that saarebas usually entered. 

They talked over him, it didn’t matter. It was not his place to question or listen. He only really listened at the Qunlat anyway, the Trade language had faded from his mind. It was no longer his purpose to know that language and thus it had faded, replaced with his knowledge of the Qun. The _bas_ within the tent seemed agitated but Arvaarad’s hand calmed him. Arvaarad knew that he picked up on other’s emotions easily. It would not do for him to become agitated. 

Dorian focussed on his breathing and began to recite the soul canto within his mind. _The heavens turn overhead, light and dark. The tide rises to devour the earth, and falls back._

The voices around him grew more tense. Dorian drew upon the strength and presence of Arvaarad to remain calm. _The sun and the stars fall to the sea one by one in their turn, only to rise again. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless._

Arvaarad continued to stroke his head, the noise around him agitated with stray words of Qunlat. _Struggle is an illusion. There is nothing to struggle against._

The stranger seemed to struggle within himself but finally stood, bowed and left the _kaaras_. Above him, Arvaarad and the other Qunari began to discuss what transpired. Dorian didn’t really listen, it was not his purpose.

_If you love purpose, fall into the tide. Let it carry you._

Arvaarad stood, bowed to the other Qunari and lightly tugged at Dorian’s leash. Dorian dutifully stood, eyes lowered and bowed. Following Arvaarad out of the tent, Dorian shivered at the change of temperature.

_Do not fear the dark. The sun and the stars will return to guide you._

Following Arvaarad, Dorian noticed the _bas_ outside the tent but did not care. It was not important and it was not his place. His place was at Arvaarad’s side, content. The rethsaar around his neck ensured his place, the leash ensured he was at Arvaarad’s side. 

_If you love purpose, fall into the tide. Let it carry you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dorian suffering <3
> 
>  
> 
> **_Basvaarad_ ; Literally, a keeper for a mage who is a "bas." This usually refers to templars, but not necessarily. Essentially, a non-Qunari who assumes the role of an arvaarad.**
> 
> **_Besrathari_ : A recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath. I’m using it as a high-ranking member.**
> 
> **_Viddasala_ : "One who converts purpose." A high-ranking member of the Ben-Hassrath. Leader of the "Dangerous Purpose" branch of the Ben-Hassrath triumvirate, which handles the conversion of foreigners, the reeducation of Qunari dissidents, and the collection and quarantine of magic.**
> 
> **_Kithshok_ : Leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron; a general; They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports.**
> 
> **_Shokaarebas_ – literally “War dangerous thing.” So a saarebas that has been trained to be active in the field, outside the Reeducation camps**
> 
> **_Rethsaar_ – “Protect from danger” The name of the Inhibition collar, it protects everyone from the danger that a Saarebas represents.**
> 
> ****  
> _Viddath-bas_ ; Person turned into a mindless laborer with qamek.  
> 


End file.
